1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus performs an imaging operation in synchronism with irradiation by a radiation generation apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-268171 describes a radiation image capturing apparatus that detects irradiation and accordingly starts accumulating charges. The radiation image capturing apparatus includes a plurality of radiation detection elements arrayed in a matrix, and a plurality of bias lines each connected to the radiation detection elements of a corresponding column. The plurality of bias lines are connected to a connection line. The radiation image capturing apparatus includes a current detection means for detecting a current flowing to the connection. The current detection means detects an increase/decrease in the current that flows to the connection, thereby detecting the start or end of irradiation. In this radiation image capturing apparatus, when detection of the current flowing to the connection is unnecessary, the operation of the current detection means is stopped, and the bias power supply is connected to the connection.
In the radiation image capturing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-268171, when the current flowing to the connection to which the plurality of bias lines are connected need not be detected, the bias power supply is connected to the connection and applies a bias voltage to the plurality of bias lines. Hence, noise is readily transmitted from the bias power supply to the plurality of bias lines, and noise such as line noise may occur in a captured image.